freecivfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kampf
Kampf Eine Einheit kann in kein Feld einrücken, das von einer feindlichen Einheit besetzt ist, und wenn sie dorthin gelenkt wird, wird sie stattdessen angreifen, was beide Einheiten im Kampf festhält, bis eine zerstört ist. Ein Angriff kostet den Aggressor üblicherweise einen Bewegungspunkt, führt aber zu keiner tatsächlichen Bewegung — die überlebende Einheit verbleibt dort, wo sie war, als der Kampf begonnen hat. Einheiten, denen nur ein oder zwei Drittel eines Bewegungspunktes verbleiben, können auch angreifen, aber nur mit diesem Bruchteil ihrer normalen Angriffsstärke. Bomber wenden all ihre Punkte auf, wenn sie angreifen, was Jagdflugzeugen eine Chance bietet, sie abzufangen. Einige Einschränkungen beim Kampf sind recht einleuchtend — Einheiten müssen eine Angriffsstärke ungleich Null haben, um anzugreifen, wogegen Verteidiger mit null Verteidigungsstärke sofort unterliegen. Landeinheiten können nur andere Landeinheiten angreifen. Schiffe können nicht nur andere Schiffe angreifen, sondern auch jede ihnen benachbarte Landeinheit (U-Boote sind eine Ausnahme und können keine Landeinheiten angreifen). Bomber können alles zu Land und zu Wasser angreifen, und obwohl ihre Ziele sich gegen die Attacke verteidigen werden, können diese nicht den Bomber angreifen. Nur Jagdflugzeuge und Raketen können jede Art von Einheit angreifen. Beachte, daß sich Flugzeuge in Städten und Flughäfen auf dem Boden befinden und daher zu Lande angreifbar sind. Schiffe im Hafen sind auf ähnliche Weise verwundbar. Beachte weiterhin die spezielle Fähigkeit der Marines, Ziele vom Schiff aus anzugreifen; andere Landeinheiten müssen von Bord gehen, bevor sie sich mit feindlichen Einheiten einlassen. Es gibt zwei andere Aktionen im Zusammenhang mit Kämpfen. Eine Einheit, die zur Wache abkommandiert worden ist, verbleibt auf unbestimmte Zeit am Ort und fragt nicht länger jede Runde nach Befehlen. Einheiten im Wachdienst können nicht nur manuell reaktiviert werden (indem sie ausgewählt werden), sondern werden automatisch aktiviert, wenn ihnen eine feindliche Einheit ins Blickfeld kommt. Landeinheiten können sich zudem eingraben, was bedeutet, daß sie einen Bewegungspunkt zur Vorbereitung auf die Verteidigung aufwenden; einmal befestigt, genießen sie dieselben Vorteile wie Einheiten innerhalb einer unbefestigten Stadt. Eine Einheit, deren Bewegungspunkte aufgebraucht sind, kann sich nicht eingraben — sie braucht einen verbliebenen Bewegungspunkt am Ende einer Runde, um die nächste befestigt zu beginnen. Der Mechanismus des Kampfes Jede Einheit beginnt den Kampf mit einem oder mehreren Trefferpunkten, die die erträgliche Schadensmenge repräsentieren. (Schlage im Einheiten-Katalog die Zahl der Trefferpunkte, mit der eine Einheit anfängt, und die anderen Kampfstatistiken nach, die in diesem Abschnitt behandelt werden.) Ein Kampf besteht aus aufeinanderfolgenden Runden der gewaltsamen Auseinandersetzung, die nicht unterbrochen werden können und erst enden, wenn eine Einheit auf null Trefferpunkte reduziert wurde und stirbt. In jeder Runde gelingt es einer Einheit, die andere zu verwunden; der Schaden, den eine Einheit mit jedem Schlag verursacht, wird ihre Feuerkraft genannt. Welche Einheit in jeder einzelnen Kampfrunde Schaden verursacht, ist zufällig. Der Angreifer hat eine zu seiner Angriffsstärke proportionale Chance, während die Chance des Verteidigers proportional zu seiner Verteidigungsstärke ist. Zum Beispiel haben Bogenschützen (Angriffsstärke 3), die eine Phalanx (Verteidigungsstärke 2) angreifen, in jeder Runde eine Chance von 3/5, dem Gegner Wunden beizubringen, wohingegen die Phalanx die verbleibende Chance von 2/5 besitzt. Aber es gibt viele Faktoren, die die Stärken von Einheiten beeinflussen; sie sind alle in der Tabelle unten aufgezählt. Beachte, daß für Verteidiger viele Boni möglich sind, aber für die Angriffsstärke nur Veränderungen nach unten; abgesehen von ihrem Veteranenstatus kann eine angreifende Einheit nur nachteilige Umstände erwarten. Die üblichen Veränderungen der Kampfstärke sind folgende: Wenn mehrere Faktoren zusammen kommen, kann die Eroberung einer Stadt fast unmöglich werden (Beispiel: Eine Elite-Einheit verteidigt eine Stadt mit Stadtmauer, die auf einem Hügel mit Fluss erbaut wurde). Es gibt auch Kombinationen von Einheiten und Umständen, aus denen sehr spezielle Kampfbedingungen resultieren: Jenseits des Zahlenwerks Gesunde Einheiten haben jedesmal eine 50%-Chance, Veteranen zu werden, wenn sie einen Kampf überleben, was ihnen größere Stärke in allen künftigen Gefechten verleiht; Sun Tzus Militärakademie garantiert deinen Einheiten den Veteranenstatus nach ihrem ersten Kampf. Einheiten bleiben verletzt, nachdem sie Trefferpunkte im Kampf verloren haben, und werden in folgende Gefechte mit diesem Nachteil gehen. Verletzte Einheiten werden jede Runde auch mit weniger Bewegungspunkten als sonst beginnen, im selben Verhältnis reduziert wie ihre verlorenen Trefferpunkte. Um diese zurückzugewinnen, müssen sie Runden ohne Bewegung oder Angriff verbringen. Auf freiem Feld zu ruhen stellt einen Trefferpunkt wieder her; eine Runde befestigt zu verweilen, zwei; in einer Festung gewinnen sie ein Viertel ihrer ursprünglichen Kraft zurück; und in einer Stadt ein volles Drittel. Das Gebäude der Vereinten Nationen bringt all deinen Einheiten pro Runde weitere zwei Punkte zurück. Wenn du eine verletzte Einheit Wache stehen läßt, wird sie wieder aktiv werden und neue Befehle verlangen, wenn ihre Trefferpunkte gänzlich wiederhergestellt sind. Du kannst die Wirkung einer Stadt auf deine Einheiten mit einigen Gebäuden steigern: | |- | |} | |} Städte und Festungen Wenn mehrere Einheiten auf demselben Feld angegriffen werden, schützt die verteidigungsstärkste Einheit das gesamte Feld. Wenn die Angegriffenen sich innerhalb einer Stadt oder einer Festung befinden, läßt der Verlust des einen Verteidigers die anderen unverletzt; aber außerhalb solcher Befestigungen führt der Verlust der verteidigenden Einheit zum Verlust sämtlicher Einheiten auf dem Feld. Es ist weniger überraschend, daß, wenn ein Schiff andere Einheiten transportiert und in einen Kampf verwickelt wird, nur das Schiff am Gefecht teilnimmt, aber sämtliche Passagiere verloren sind, wenn es untergeht. In einer Stadt ohne Mauern einen Angreifer abzuwehren kostet einen Bürger das Leben. Ist schließlich der letzte Verteidiger gefallen, kannst du die Stadt betreten und Anspruch darauf erheben, entweder mit einer Landeinheit oder einem Hubschrauber; Schiffe und Flugzeuge können eine Stadt angreifen, aber nicht einnehmen. Bei der Eroberung einer Stadt von einer anderen Zivilisation hat jedes Gebäude ein Risiko von einem Fünftel, zerstört zu werden, und der Sieger könnte eine Technologie entdecken, die die Bezwungenen besaßen. Festung Der Bau einer Festung erfordert die Technologie Konstruktion. Um mit dem Bau zu beginnen, bringe Siedler oder Ingenieure zu der Stelle, an der du eine Festung wünschst, und gib ihnen das Kommando Befestigung errichten. Die Arbeiten werden nur drei Siedler-Runden dauern. Eine Festung kann überall außerhalb von Städten stehen. Es gibt mehrere Gebäude, die die Stärke von Einheiten erhöhen, welche innerhalb der Stadt angegriffen werden: | |- | | |} Atomkrieg Atomraketen sind nicht wie andere Einheiten am Kampf beteiligt; sie schlagen entweder in Reichweite einer SDI-Abwehr ein und werden auf ungefährliche Weise zerstört, oder sie detonieren und vernichten ein ganzes Gebiet von 3×3 Feldern mit der angegriffenen Einheit oder Stadt in der Mitte. Innerhalb des Detonationsgebietes werden alle Einheiten zerstört, Städte verlieren ihre halbe Bevölkerung, und jedes Feld außer der Tundra hat ein 50%-Risiko, mit radioaktivem Niederschlag verschmutzt zu werden. So wie exzessive Verschmutzung über die Welt hinweg globale Erwärmung auslösen kann, erhöht radioaktiver Niederschlag das Risiko eines nuklearen Winters mit dem gegenteiligen Effekt — anstatt daß Küstenstriche zu Dschungeln und Sumpf werden, beginnt sich das Gelände in Wüste und Tundra zu wandeln. Siedlern und Ingenieuren muß das Kommando Fallout beseitigen gegeben werden, um den nuklearen Abfall unschädlich zu machen. Abschätzung der Kampfaussichten Kein guter Offizier wird seine Truppen sinnlos verheizen, doch auch die angemessene Verteidigung einer Stadt muss nicht nur militärisch hinreichend sicher, sondern auch wirtschaftlich vertretbar sein. Ein Kampfbeteiligter mit Feuerkraft F fügt dem Gegner bei jedem Treffer den Schaden F zu, so dass für die Berechnung der Überlebenschancen die gegnerischen Trefferpunkte durch F geteilt werden können und ohne Beschränkung der Allgemeinheit im folgenden stets die Feuerkraft 1 angenommen wird. Der Angreifer hat t_A Trefferpunkte und Angriffsstärke a > 0 , der Verteidiger t_V Trefferpunkte und Verteidigungsstärke v > 0 . Bei jedem Schusswechsel trifft der Angreifer mit der Wahrscheinlichkeit p = a / (a + v) und steckt selbst einen Treffer mit der Wahrscheinlichkeit 1 - p = v / (a + v) ein. Solange beide Seiten über Trefferpunkte verfügen, ist das Ergebnis dieses zufälligen Versuchs unabhängig von den vorherigen Zufallsexperimenten. Deshalb liegt hier die Binomialverteilung vor. Nach genau n Schusswechseln hat im Mittel der Angreifer np Treffer erzielt, der Verteidiger n * (1 - p) . Der Kampf endet, sobald der Angreifer oder der Verteidiger fällt. Folglich ist im Mittel n = (a + v) * \min\{t_V / a, t_A / v\} . Der Erwartungswert der eingebüßten Trefferpunkte beträgt somit für den * Angreifer \min\{t_A, v * t_V / a\} * Verteidiger \min\{t_V, a * t_A / v\} . Dieser Durchschnitt genügt jedoch nicht für die Abschätzung, ob eine Stadt gegen eine Angreifergruppe hinreichend gut gesichert ist. Die Binomialverteilung für n durchgeführte Zufallsexperimente zur Wahrscheinlichkeit p hat die Streuung n * p * (1 - p) . Die Quadratwurzel daraus ist die Standardabweichung \sigma . Für nicht zu kleines n ist eine Abweichung um (deutlich) mehr als 3 \sigma vom Erwartungswert ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, das heißt im Promillebereich oder darunter. Der Verteidiger wird also "praktisch sicher" überleben, wenn die ihm durchschnittlich verbleibenden Trefferpunkte dividiert durch die Standardabweichung mindestens 3 ergeben, wobei für n der ungünstigste Fall darin besteht, dass dem Verteidiger nur ein einziger Trefferpunkt verbleibt. Setzt man also n := t_A + t_V - 1 , so sollte : (a + v) * \frac{t_V - a * t_A / v}{\sqrt{a * v * (t_A + t_V - 1)}} mindestens 3 betragen; der Wert 2 wäre noch einigermaßen vertretbar (Risiko der Niederlage im einstelligen Prozentbereich); ein Wert um 1 oder gar darunter wäre zu riskant. Beispiel Eine auf einem Berg gegründete Stadt mit Stadtmauer wird nur von einem Veteranen-Krieger verteidigt und von fünf unerfahrenen barbarischen Reitern bedroht. Ein unerfahrener Kundschafter könnte zur Verstärkung der Verteidigung sofort in die Stadt einrücken. Soll er es tun? Es ist zu beachten, dass ein Reiter, nachdem er erfolgreich zugeschlagen hat, möglicherweise noch mindestens 1/3 Bewegungspunkt hat und damit die Stadt stürmen würde. Nachträglich weitere Verteidiger heranzuführen, scheidet somit von vornherein aus. Der Krieger besitzt die Grund-Verteidigungsstärke 1, als Veteran 3/2. In der Stadt genießt er den Befestigtenbonus, also einen weiteren Verteidigungsfaktor 3/2. Der Berg und die Stadtmauer verdreifachen ihn nochmals. Das ergibt v = 81 / 4 . Die Angriffsstärke der Reiter beträgt a = 2 . Da sie aber zu fünft sind, ist im Gegensatz zu t_V = 10 mit t_A = 50 zu rechnen. Wenn der Krieger Angreifer abwehrt, winkt ihm die Chance, höhere Veteranengrade zu erreichen, doch dies bleibe außer Betracht, analog für den Kundschafter, falls er den Krieger unterstützt. Alleine behielte der Krieger durchschnittlich 10 - 50 * 8 / 81 \approx 5 Trefferpunkte. Bei 59 Schusswechseln wäre die Standardabweichung \sqrt{59 * 81 / 2} * 8 / 89 und damit so groß, dass die Stadt ernsthaft in Gefahr ist. Kommt der Kundschafter zu Hilfe, dann vereinfachen wir die Rechnung, indem die Verteidiger als eine Einheit mit Verteidigungsstärke 5/2 in der Stadt (Faktor 3/2) mit Stadtmauer (Faktor 3) auf Berg (Faktor 3), also v = 135 / 4 gewertet werden. Obige Formel ergibt nunmehr ein Verhältnis von fast 3,9. Die Hinzuziehung des Kundschafters macht die Stadt für die Barbarengruppe somit uneinnehmbar.